


Academic Bowl love Triangle

by ChildOfSolace



Series: Snow bros in Love [4]
Category: Max & Shred (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Alvin's a genius, preparing for the State Academic bowl. Even allying himself with his nemesis.Max is a famous snowboarder, dedicated to protect his best bro and crush.What could go wrong?





	Academic Bowl love Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> To officially start after I finish the [Nosebunk Rivalry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296414/chapters/48115063) fic.

**COMING SOON**

**───────**

****


End file.
